Vladimir Tod and Fruits Basket RP
by Sesime
Summary: This is an rp between my friend and I. We are doing a crossover of Vladimir Tod and Fruits Basket. We got bored. Check out her profile which is CrimsonLuna, look her up!     I am a big friend of both We also created our own characters which is in Ch. 1.
1. Our Characters

Name: Luna Leveir  
>Age: 500 (looks 16-18)<br>Appearance: Short black hair with two long- what ever under color she has- strips reaching to about her knees. She wears black with the 5 poison colors: Red- the main one- green, yellow, purple, blue. She has crimson red eyes, but if she does not get enough blood, they dull slowly, like a corpses. She also gets paler then normal and colder too- basically, she's dying. She is 5ft 7. Her favorite accessories is buckles so you'll see them on her almost constantly. On her boot-steeled toe on her jackets, (fingerless) gloves, shirts, pants. Every where almost.  
>Powers: Luna is the long lost dog of the zodiac. Know one knew what happened to her, only that she disappeared and soon after a new dog was born, so they all assumed she'd died. Only, she just turned into a vampire. She has all the problems she had when she was living, only now she can change when she wants. She is known to very few zodiac as the dingo of the zodiac, though they have only ever seen her from a distance, and she'd disappeared afterwards, so they were never sure it she was there or not. She is a legend among the members. Along with her ability to change into a dogwolf she looks like a wolf- she can do all the other things the vampires of Elysia can do, but with her odd DNA as a human, she made for a slightly different vampire, as she has very many sicknesses- i.e. the "you gonna die if you not drink".  
>Relationship: She travels with a half vampire- only half because he has some of her blood in him and it is because she is a different bread of vamp. that she can make half vamps.- who acts as a doctor and gets blood for her, though it is not enough. She has to get it from the source and will only do that when she gets too weak- when she's in a coma and can't do anything, while Drea, her guy, gives her blood.<br>((if I forget anything else then I'll just tell you later on...) You go first! ^_^)

Name: Sesime (Last Name: Unknown)  
>Age: 20 (She ages slowly)<br>Appearance: She is EVIL! She has long black hair with lime green wears her hair down most of the time, but you will sometimes see her wearing green chop-sticks in her hair, which is up in a bun. Her eye color is light green with aqua blue flakes. Her eye color changes when she is in a bad mood and the color will turn a very dark brown almost black. She wears a black crystal around her neck that she has had since birth. The crystal will sometimes begin to glow if she is in danger. She usually wears a long black jacket with a few silver chains hooked onto it. Her attire underneath the jacket is a lime green corset and a pair of very worn out skinny jeans. She is half demon half vampire.  
>Powers: Her main power is healing. She uses her her crystal, which contains some power that is even unknown to her. She touches the crystal to where ever the wound is and she whispers<br>"NATA O iyasushi, anzen chitai NI hoji koisuru. Kesshō kara dengen O te~tsu ni, sorera O iyasu. Īe kai narasa reta NI karera WA watashi ni koishi totte tokubetsudesu nai. Karera WA, shōrai - mato jū NI anzen' na taizai kanōdesu. Anata to GA suishō kansha, anata GA sugurete iru wa kai narasa reta." Which is a Japanese phrase that is unknown to the English language. After she says the phrase the wound should go away..unless the one with the wound is evil. She has another power which is foretelling the future (only the future of one that is wounded)  
>Relationship: She has been alone since she could remember.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Snow P.O.V.

I was laying on my bed reading the most boring book ever. Since I'm in college now, I study all the time and read the most boring materials. Vlad thought it would be a good idea. Me, on the other hand, did not want to go. I always had a negative opinion on school after 12th grade. Anyways, the book was about the myth's on people turning into their zodiacs.  
><em>"What if people could transform into their zodiacs? What would you be? How would your life differ from how it is now?"<em>

**Blah...Blah...Blah...**

My life would probably be the same...hell..my boyfriend is a vampire and so am I! So...becoming my zodiac..would just make life for me, more fun.

I closed the book and looked around.  
>"Damn it, Vlad," I cursed under my breath, "why did you have to go to Stokerton with Henry today?"<br>Just then, my phone started buzzing and I grabbed it.  
><strong>New Text From: Vlad<strong>  
>I read the text and sighed.<br>**May not be back until midnight, sorry.**  
>I closed my phone and laid back onto my bed. Might as well take a nap.<p>

Out int he hall and five doors down:

"Huh, I really don't like this..." said a male's voice in whispers.  
>"Yes, but this is the only place right now. I need to rest." came the reply of a girl, also a whisper.<br>"But why does it have to be at a collage campus? What if you get someone's room that might be out at the moment?" Now the voices where three doors down.  
>"Then we'll make a break for it." the girl said. "Huh... Drea, really, I don't have the energy to go around anymore. If I continue, you know I'll change!"<br>"Huh... fine, but if we get caught, your going to-"  
>"Fine fine! I'll do it, but only if we get caught!"<br>There came the sound of a door opening, the door right across from Snow's room, and then closing. Then the muffled sounds of moving around.

Snow P.O.V.

I was trying to sleep, but I could hear a male's voice and a female's voice coming from the hall-way. Then the closing of doors across from my room. Odd..no one lives there..it's supposed to be getting re-done..no one has lived in it for ages..due to pipe leaks and bugs. Maybe the bug-man? Anyways, the principal did tell me to welcome the janitors or whom ever goes to visit the room..Yippy! Lucky me...  
>I got up from the bed and walked to my front door. I then walked across the hall , and turned the door knob..<p>

There came the sound of a surprised yelp, a crash and then rushing around. The door, that had opened about an inch, was suddenly pushed shut and the door knob wouldn't turn. On the other side, there was a freaked Luna holding the knob while Drea tried getting the window open.  
>Luna was panicking. She couldn't afford to get caught! If she did, she'd have to feed from Drea, and she hated doing that, as it meant making him weak. Her heart picked up its pace, hammering so hard she was afraid it'd jump out. She gasped as there was a sudden POP! and the room was filled with black smoke, and in her place was a wolf looking dog. "CRAP!" she said.<p>

Snow P.O.V.

The force of the door being held back from me scared me half to death!  
>"What..the..?", I screeched.<br>I began pounding on the door.  
>"It's ok! Let me in! I'm not the cops! I just want to welcome you to UB!", I yelled.<br>Then thought _"what if it's some type of vampire hunters that are after me or worse..Vlad and I?"_  
>I screamed and darted into my room locking the door behind me. I grabbed my phone and called Vlad as fast as I could!<p>

Vlad P.O.V.

I was in the car with Henry when my phone starting ringing I answered.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Vlad, Vlad, VLAD!" Snow screamed.  
>Then I heard a click...<br>"Snow?" I yelled.

Snow P.O.V.

Damn it! My phone died! D:

Drea had finally gotten the window open, but when he turned to see why Luna had curesed- the smoke hadn't reached him- he looked in serprise. "NO!" he said, though it was one full of dismay, as if he'd just lost the game. Luna was now looking at him with three pairs of eyes. "Sorry... I... ah... got worked up..." Luna said.  
>"Huh... it doesn't matter now. Come on. We got to get out of here..." they jumped out the window and hoped like hell the car that just passed under them didn't see them flying through the air to the ground.<p>

Sesime P.O.V.

She looked around the normal surroundings of Stokerton. She was walking the main street towards the Crypt, a Gothic club. She then saw a boy about her age standing next to an old grey car, with a blond boy around the same age. The boy had jet black hair that was shaggy; it hid one of his eyes. He was attractive. Definitely her type too. Wait..he looked...familiar. Where dd she see him before? Ah, it dawned on her! It was no other than Vladimir Tod, the Pravus. She knew of him. He was well-known in the undead world. The Pravus, looked..scared. He was shaking almost and the blond looked to be trying to comfort him. Weird? Had she, Sesime, just caught the Pravus in a moment of weakness? This was new. She giggled. If she was a hunter, this would be the best time to attack..She pondered, how much could she get for selling the Pravus and what it looks to be his, drudge? A lot. She fiddled with her pocket knife, which was inside her jacket pocket. Would he cost more dead or alive? Then she glanced over at him again. Oh! He was sexy..Maybe she would keep him for herself then just use the blond for her own blood source. She had an evil smirk on her face. If she was going to try to seduce the Pravus, she really needed to change her clothing..

Luna was running, Drea keeping up next to her but only just. "You had to stay there didn't you?" he said, panting as he stubbled a bit.  
>"What? I didn't want to change!" Luna defended.<br>"Yes, well we see how that worked out!"  
>"Hey, don't yell at me! I thought it best to try and get some rest, so that I wouldn't change. At least I tried to get some rest and have the possiblity of not changing!"<br>They were now in Stokerton, and were running to what looked like some fairly abandon buildings. They stopped in an ally to ketch their breath. When Luna looked up, she saw that there were two people in a parking lot, one was panicking and the other looked to be trying to consul him. And in the street, Luna could see a devilish looking girl, the knife in her hand making her look even more evil. She was looking right at the two.  
>"Oh no..." she whispered. She didn't really know what to do, without revealing herself. So she did the one thing that would keep her hidden, but cause a slight distraction. She howled, using all her heads- also ignoring the now freaking out Drea-, making it sound like three baying wolf hounds, and being this close, it had to sound frightening. Not to mention it's in the middle of a city...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Vlad P.O.V.

He nearly jumped out of his skin.  
>"What the hell..was THAT?" he yelled as loud as he could.<p>

Henry P.O.V.

He turned to Vlad after his eyes were as wide as saucers.  
>"I think it's called a wolf." He said.<br>"Thanks for informing me..smart ass." Vlad joked.

Sesime's P.O.V.

She heard a wolf's howl. She looked around to see where it came from, but saw..nothing? She was scared non-less. She ducted into the alley beside the Crypt.

"Aw, crap... I didn't expect her to go this way... Oh well... Can't be helped now..." Luna said, still ignoring the now emo-corner Drea. Instead, she looked straight ahead at the girl walking into the ally. It'd been a while since she'd had a chance to scare someone... and this one appeared to be a vampire... "Perfect..." she said with a slight purr, smiling all teeth, waiting for the girl to look.

Sesime P.O.V.

She walked back of the alley and strutted her way down the road to the mall. She needed to buy some new clothing and fast before the sexy Pravus and his drudge leaves. She needed to improve her make up as well. She entered the mall and began to look through some very...revealing tops..yesh! She knows how to seduce..but..will Vlad fall for such a move like this? After all, he is very faithful to Snow.

Luna was both disappointed and relieved that the girl hadn't seen her. Disappointed, because she wanted to scare someone, relived, because she changed back to her human form a minute later. There was a loud POP! and losts of smoke and She hurried to get her clothes back on- Drea had managed to grab them. "Oh god, oh god... Please tell me they don't see this!" she muttered as she finally got her corset on, though she was still tugging her boots on when the smoke started to dissipate. She was now hopping around the Alley, Drea trying to keep behind her so she didn't fall on her back, a sweat drop on his face.

Snow P.O.V.

I charged my phone up, FINALLY! Then I got over ten texts from Vlad, he of course was freaking the hell out! I dialed Vlad's number and it went straight to voice mail. Oh dear, god! Why? He must be out of range..either inside the Crypt, where the dwelling of the thick walls black out any cell phone reception or his phone is dead. I growled and decided I would go to the college library, to check out some new books. I looked down at a stack of homework papers on the table beside my bed. Damn mythology! Why? Why must I have all of the papers I have to do by next week? I haven't even started on it. These are the moment when I get really pissed and want to kick Vlad's ass..but I would never. ^_^ Ah, shit..I lost the game! Damn it!

Luna had finally gotten her shoes on and was now trying to look casual as she pulled Drea out of the ally.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked.<br>"Well, we need to get out of here... Seriously, I'm way too tired." There was a slight sway in her step, and it looked like she wasn't trying to fall on her feet. Drea tried to look at her eyes, but just when they reached the opening in the alley, she collapsed.  
>"Crap!" Drea shouted as he picked her up to look into her eyes. They were so dull, just like a corpses eyes. If he didn't feed her soon... "Shit!"<p>

((I know this was a short chapter…don't forget to review!))


	4. Chapter 3

Vlad P.O.V.

He heard someone scream or more like curse at the opening of the alley. Henry turned to look at him, with eyes that read "did you just hear that?". Vlad took off when he rounded the alley's corner that's when he saw a women around his age laying flat on the ground with a male next to her. Vlad looked stunned. The male..he looked...like a vampire. Did..did he just kill this women?  
>"Stop! Hey you!" Vlad screamed as he ran up on them. "Did you do this?" he knelt down beside the girl, checking to see if there were any bite marks or blood spill.<p>

Drea looked at the boy stunned. Well what the hell was he going to do now? Wait... he... "Oh thank god..." he sighed in relief. "You are a vampire..." His voice, although relived, was lined with the almost worry as he looked at Luna. She was getting very cold, if he didn't feed her in the next minute, she'd be in a coma for a month.  
>Without hesitation, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He got ready to slit his wrist. There was a huge scar on his wrists from doing it so many other times, and now he just barely felt the sting.<p>

Vlad P.O.V.

"No, stop." Vlad said as he grabbed the knife away. He took a look at the girl again and saw she was a vampire as well.  
>"There's another way, have you tried blood bags? They're more simpler than cutting yourself. I some on ice in my car. I hope she like O positive." Vlad said as he stood up. He nodded to the male and ran back down the alley towards his car. He was back a few minutes later with a blood bag.<br>"Here, give this to her. I know it's not from the source, but it will make her feel better." Vlad handed the bag to the male.

Drea chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, but that won't help, I'm afraid. You see, She has a sickness. Blood bags can only help for a bit, to keep her from getting hungry. But over time, she'll get like this. That's why I have to do this. Don't worry. I'm half vampire, so it'll heal quickly, not to mention I've done this about a million times by now..." He then cut his writs and put it to her mouth, massaging her neck to get her to swallow it without choking.

Vlad P.O.V.

Vlad's eyes widen and licked his lips a bit at the sight and smell of the blood smelt like..OB negative..rare...Vlad closed his eyes and held his breath. Wow, he thought of Snow's blood, which the morals truly forbid. He nodded to the male and turned and walked away.

Luna finally came to. He felt something covering her mouth and the sweet taste of OB-. She opened her eyes, though she couldn't see much. She calmed down on the wrist and held it firmly in place. She faintly herd someone wince when she did this, but she was too thirsty to really care.  
>Drea on the other hand was trying all he could not to pull away. He knew she needed it, and he wouldn't try and stop her. But she'd kill him if he didn't try to ween her off of it.<br>"Luna..." he said, close to her ear, as she wouldn't be able to pay attention otherwise. "Luna, come on... That's enough, now... Listen to me..."  
>Luna heard the voice and looked up at the face next to her's. Her eyes were completely back to normal now, a bright but dark shade of crimson. When she focused on the face, she let go immediately. "Drea! I'm so sorry!" she said and hugged him, only to turn into her zodiac.<br>Drea smiled weakly. "Its all right... You don't have to apologise every time.." He said as he patted the middle head, trying not to cough as the smoke woffted around.

Back In Japan 

Tohru P.O.V.

She was laying on the couch reading a vampire book and debating rather or not if vampires were real. When Kyo entered the room in a rather, pissed off mood. Slamming doors and screaming about something.  
>"Kyo are you-" She began to say before getting cut off.<br>"Shut up women, damn it can't you see I'm mad?" Kyo screamed.  
>Tohru's eyes got big and she looked at him.<br>"Kyo Sohma, don't you think you should apologise?" She said placing her hands on her hips.  
>"I'm not in the mood, Tohru." Kyo said before running into his room and slamming the door.<br>Tohru jumped and walked to the kitchen to begin fixing lunch. Maybe some Sushi? ^_^

Drea looked around. They needed somewhere to go. And this time, he'd find the place. He couldn't really do anything at the moment, not while Luna was in her dog form, so he just waited outside where they were, waiting for her to change back. She was currently taking a nap. It was about two hours when he heard the door to the building the boy had went into. He jumped up, hoping they wouldn't see Luna. He turned to Luna and tried to wake her up. "Come on... wake up! Gerrr..." he started trying to push her further into the alley, but she was too heavy. "Oh crap, oh crap... Why the hell do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?" he hissed in a rather loud whisper.

Kyo P.O.V.

Kyo sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
><em>"Damn, Yuki."<em> Kyo muttered.  
>Then there was a knock at the door.<br>"This better not be Yuki, because I am going to tear you to shreds if you are!" Kyo screamed.  
>Then, a chime-like voice spoke.<br>"Kyo, I have Sushi ready if you're hungry." Tohru said sweetly.  
>Kyo sighed, "no, Tohru, I am not hungry, but thanks anyways..."<p>

"Finally..." Drea said as he managed to push Luna into the shadows of the alley. Of course, this is when she decided to wake up.  
>"Wha... Hey, what?" she said as she looked at his increedus and slightly annoyed look.<br>"You... you... You decide to wake up now?" he shouted forgetting about the reason he was trying to hide her.  
>Luna blinked and looked at him, cocking her heads to the side. "Damn she's just so cute..." Drea thought to himself. He then remembered he'd shouted and turned to see if the person had herd, but didn't see them. But he did hear something down the all3y. They both turned to see who it was.<p>

Sesime's P.O.V.

She walked out of the mall finally wearing some...very...revealing clothing. She grinned evilly and walked down the street.  
><em>"I hope I don't get identified as a prostitute."<em> Sesime thought to herself.  
>She made her way towards the alley where she last spotted the Pravus, but instead she saw a dog and a male standing in the other side of the alley. She smiled and walked towards them.<br>"Nice dog, hey, I'm Sesime, by the way." She winked at Drea before leaning down and petting the dog.

((Review Please! ^_^))


End file.
